hello_jadoofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
Season 2 Episode 2: Mom vs Dad In the second episode of the second season of Hello Jadoo, Jadoo's school was having a family presentation day, in which every student would walk up to the front of the class and explain how their family lifestyles are going. Sooner than later, it's Jadoo's turn. She is not too pleased to talk about hers since it's full of drama and mayhem, but she does it anyway. Jadoo's Presentation She first explains about her mother, who is named Nahyang Gim. According to Jadoo, she is a big cheapskate, mostly family-oriented, a neat-freak and is heavily responsible, especially with her family Early in the morning, she makes breakfast for her 2 daughters, Mimi and Jadoo for school. Once she's done with breakfast, she wakes up the kids so they can get ready for school. Mimi takes it well, but her older sister Jadoo sleeps a lot, which can get on the mother's nerves Once the girls leave school, she takes care of all the daily chores. Her first task is to wash the clothes and to hang them dry in the sunlight since it was sunny outside. Later, she takes care of the family's savings in her small checkbook. She was thinking of cutting back on things, like food and clothes as she wrote them down. Suddenly, her daughter comes back home from school all filthy and gross for playing roughly. Therefore, she takes her to the bathhouse near the home. When it comes to transportation, she doesn't go on the city bus, drives a car or takes a taxi. Instead, she goes by foot, which may seem difficult to normal people, but not to her. She can even carry a large amount of items on her head while walking! She also has a tendency to keep a close eye on her children especially with Jadoo. She makes sure that they are acting right, doing what they are supposed to be doing and to not have crummy attitudes. Whenever someone breaks the three rules, she smacks them and/or punishes them. Sames goes for her husband too. Now onto her father, Hodol Choi. Based on Jadoo's presentation, he is a lazy, exhausting man who always has to go to work most of the day and watch tv at home. On the other hand of Mom, who walks, every day he takes the taxi to go to places. In the early morning, he always is in a panic to get ready since he oversleeps frequently. He grabs his attire, like a tie and shirt rushed and eats his breakfast in a heartbeat. He also procrastinates, which can be very troubling in the family. A perfect example is when he does not want to fix the sink outside of the house, and he always says that he'll do it tomorrow. To fix the problem, his wife took the sink into her own hands. As much as he can be a careless, couch-potato at home, he has a big heart for the children. A perfect example is when Jadoo asks him for a few quarters for snacks, yet he thinks that it might not be enough to buy treats, so he gives Jadoo a 10 dollar bill, which makes her really pleased! The final thing she says about her Dad is his terrible alcohol addiction. One of the problems happened a few days ago. When he came home one time, his wife asked about where his monthly bonus has been. He replied that he spend it all on drinking with his friends. Therefore, that made her irritated and annoyed, since she was hoping for a better reason, like he used it to purchase home supplies. She couldn't take his addiction anymore, so she decided to leave the house for a few days to leave her husband and children To make matters worse, her daughter Jadoo wanted her to sign her low-mark exam, in which she threw the test paper at her instead. Bathroom Cleaning and Heading Home-Epilogue After family presentations, Miss Lee reminded Jadoo that she will have bathroom cleaning for a week for an unknown reason, so she walks to the bathroom sadly and starts washing the floors. As she was completing her job, she was thinking of all of her family's problems, like her father getting drunk and annoying siblings, which made her irritated for the rest of the cleaning time. Once she arrived home, she wanted to get her mind off things by thinking about what her family should have for dinner. When she opened the door, she saw mother come back from her trip. Jadoo was kind of surprised since she was expecting her to come back in a week or so. At the same time, her father came back from working. Later, they all had dinner, which was barbecued ribs. During dinner, there was a small, peculiar problem at the end. There was one more rib on the plate, and neither of her parents wanted to eat it. Jadoo decided that she can have it, but her parents both smacked her on the head by spoons since they thought they could have it. Resultly, noone wanted the ribs, but her parents both laughed at the idea.